


Wanted

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge is looking for new members for the Inquisitorial Squad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

WANTED:

Concerned students of the utmost character to serve as part of a team working on behalf of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor to seek out and expose all individuals who believe the rules of this hallowed institution do not apply to them. Inquisitorial Squad members are charged with reporting any and all activity by students, faculty, and staff that attempts to defy school rules and all present and future educational decrees.

Exemplary service will be rewarded in a variety of ways, including recommendations to the Ministry.

Please see the High Inquisitor if interested in a position on this new and elite team.


End file.
